This Hot Cop
by SCS12
Summary: Stiles is marching in the NYC Pride Parade just a few days after the Supreme Court decision in Obergefell v. Hodges when he comes upon a cop and gets the urge to dance.


**A/N:** Based on this video: davidmack/new-yorks-finest?bffbtrending&utm_term=4ldqphx#.smQRP2GQZ from NYC Pride 2015 last weekend. This is short, unedited, and has pretty much no point, but the video made me think of sterek and refused to leave my brain.

Also, congrats to all those who got married, can now get married, or whose marriages are now recognized through the United States! #lovewins

* * *

"Stiles! Stop trying to grind on everyone you see!"

"I can't help it, Scotty! I'm in such a good mood!"

And he was. There was music, there was screaming and shouting and pure joy in the air. Everyone was dancing in the streets – literally. It was a pride parade, so it made sense, but still. Marching in the NYC Pride Parade with his university's LGBT resource center group was a rush and his friends had come to town to celebrate. And if that wasn't enough, the past few days made it even better.

"Scotty, I can get _married_!"

"Stiles, you live in New York. You've been able to get married."

"Yes, but now it will be recognized _everywhere_! Everywhere!"

Stiles knew Scott was happy for him, he could tell by the dopey grin on his face. He was just giving him a hard time – and possibly trying to keep him faithful. But Stiles knew a little dancing was fine with Derek, as long as it was Derek that Stiles came home to.

"When do we get to meet this Derek guy anyway? All I know about him is his face was, and I quote, chiseled by Michelangelo himself. And I'm pretty sure you stole that from an episode of Chuck."

Stiles smiled blindly at his best friend. "I told you he had to work today, but you'll meet him tomorrow. You're going to love him."

Lydia looked at Stiles up and down for a moment. "Are you sure you're not making him up?" she joked. "I did my fair share of Facebook stalking. He's a little too male model for you, Stiles. And none of his photos have a close up of his face."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Haha, Lyds. Very funny. You're just jealous because I'm going to marry someone hotter than you did." He stuck his tongue out petulantly, but they were both laughing too hard for there to be any heat in the faux-argument.

Stiles turned to the crowd around him. "I'm getting married! _It is so ordered_!"

Everyone started cheering, although it was possible the majority of them didn't even know what he said over the noise of the parade.

"Stiles, you know that's at the end of like half of judicial opinions, right?" Lydia asked, but Stiles ignored her.

"You're killing my buzz here, Lyds."

Erica sidled up beside them, somehow covered in beads, stickers, and more than a little glitter.

"Ooh, get a load of that." She said, arching her eyebrow.

Lydia and Stiles turned to where she was staring, at a cop coming up on the route. He was standing stoically near a barricade, not flinching as parade goers yelled and screamed, throwing around beads and waving rainbow flags.

"Well, he certainly fills out his uniform nicely, doesn't he?" asked Lydia.

Erica whistled, but didn't say anything.

Then Stiles had an idea and started making his way towards the cop.

Stiles grinned wickedly, Lydia rolled her eyes, and Scott started blushing.

"Stiles! Don't! He's trying to work."

"No worries, Scotty, my boy."

"Oh God, I can't watch."

Scott flung his hand over his eyes, but Lydia pulled out her phone.

"This is definitely blackmail material."

Stiles started dancing on the cop. He wasn't flush against the man, but there was definitely a lot of close contact as he backed up into the cop, shaking his ass.

The cop looked surprised for a moment, before he lost his stoic face and actually grinned.

Then, to everyone surprise, but definitely the crowd's delight if their screams and cheers were anything to go by, the cop starting dancing with Stiles. And he had some serious moves.

It only lasted a minute before Stiles's group was moving ahead in the parade and he was going to have to run to catch up, but before he left, he pulled the cop into a deep kiss (the crowd was cheering, Stiles's friends were a mix of shocked and worried) and stuck a sticker on his cheek that read "I'd Hit That".

Stiles made his way back to his friends and the group.

"Stiles? What the hell was that?"

"What? Just a little fun. No worries."

"Stiles!" Scott looked like he was going to have a conniption. ('Conniption', Stiles decided, was definitely the correct term for Scott, as Stiles often thought Scott might secretly be a romance novel heroine.)

"Stiles!" Scott repeated. "You're _engaged_. To be _married_! You can't go around dancing on cops and _kissing_ them."

Stiles just laughed and shrugged him off. "It's fine, Scott. Enjoy the parade!"

Stiles wouldn't let them discuss it anymore, so they continued till the end of the route – cheering, screaming, and enjoying the day.

* * *

That night, Stiles stumbled into his apartment somewhere just above slightly tipsy.

Once he finally climbed into bed, he wrapped his arms around the warm body already waiting there.

Derek stirred slightly and then cracked open his eyes.

"Mmm, did you have fun today?"

Stiles nodded slowly. "Yep. Had a little too much to drink tonight though."

Derek laughed, a deep rumble in his chest. "I can tell. Were you drinking earlier – during the parade?"

"Nope," Stiles grinned wickedly. "That was 100% sober Stiles."

Derek propped himself up on his elbows. "Then why did all of your friends look so concerned?"

"Oh, well, that might have been because I forgot to mention that the hot cop I made out with was my fiancé, Derek, that they haven't actually met yet."

Derek let out a huff of laughter. "You did what?"

"I told them later. You should have seen their faces, though. Priceless. It did keep Lydia from uploading the video on the internet, though."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Too bad someone else didn't get the memo. Laura sent it to me a few hours ago."

Stiles propped himself on his elbows, smiling. "She did what? It's on the internet? That's hilarious!"

"Yes, my boss especially liked the sticker you gave me."

Stiles snorted. "It's not like he didn't know about it already. If he really thinks his only son has been living with one of his employees – while engaged – in celibacy, he's really in denial."

Derek rolled his eyes again. "Luckily I think only my sister and your father have recognized me."

"Yes, and let's keep it that way. I don't want anyone else after you." Stiles pressed their lips together for a long moment. "Nobody gets this hot cop, but me."


End file.
